


Next To You

by nicoleeemusic98



Series: EXO Music Drabbles [6]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-28 00:23:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15036605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicoleeemusic98/pseuds/nicoleeemusic98
Summary: Song: Lay Me Down - Sam SmithHehehe who guessed the song while reading this? I'm currently in love with this song again and it's so angsty and well. Didn't mean to write such angst at 3.21am. But it's a beautiful song with beautiful lyrics and asdfghjkl





	Next To You

Junmyeon didn't want to believe this was happening now.

No.

No.

No.

This was impossible.

And yet, it was happening.

Next to him, Yi Xing handed him a tissue. Ah, trustworthy Yi Xing, always there when you most needed him. But even as Yi Xing pulled him into a strong and warm embrace, Junmyeon couldn't stop the tears from flowing swiftly down his face, akin to a stream. Minseok then walked up to the embraced pair, eyes red and swollen from his own bout of crying. He slowly slid his arms around Junmyeon, hugging him tight in hopes of supporting him while Yi Xing trudged off to find his daughter.

With his head hung over Minseok's shoulder, Junmyeon caught a blurry glimpse of Jongin and Kyungsoo. It was moments like these when Kyungsoo was tiny in Jongin's embrace, body barely visible in Jongin's arms. Just looking at them made Junmyeon shudder another gasp of pain.

It hurts.

It hurts so much.

Eventually, the pain and exhaustion overruled him, and Junmyeon felt his legs give way to the grass below him. His eyes were barely open, but Junmyeon managed to catch one last look at the piece of marble just a meter away from him. Managed to take one good look at it before Minseok swept him up into his arms and carried him away. Away from his love.

_Rest well, my bundle of sunshine. I'll see you soon._

Baekhyun was the last one out the cemetery. Sniffling, he quickly placed the daisy at Jongdae's tombstone, before stumbling away and into Chanyeol's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Lay Me Down - Sam Smith
> 
> Hehehe who guessed the song while reading this? I'm currently in love with this song again and it's so angsty and well. Didn't mean to write such angst at 3.21am. But it's a beautiful song with beautiful lyrics and asdfghjkl


End file.
